


— FADE.

by malsevie



Category: OC Fandom, Original Story
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malsevie/pseuds/malsevie
Summary: Four different lives, four different stories, what could possibly go wrong?





	— FADE.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original story my friends and I made. A cast list shall be posted soon along with chapter one. :)

**PROLOGUE**

Olivia Morgan might have just caused the future suicides of eight people. But at the same time it wasn't just something that she had said. It wasn't something that she had done. Everything that happened was their fault— all four of them. It may be an old woman who is by now, halfway across the map of the world. She _isn't_  coming back. Weeks may have passed but Liv could still feel the burning sensation as they are being written into her arm. She's afraid that if she doesn't find them soon, one of them will die. In a bus full of people, staring at their reflection in the mirror, one of the aisles in the mall. . .

     Liv spotted Noah Anderson, heading down the slope as she was heading up.

         “Noah!” She called, walking up to him. “Hey.”

         “Hey, Liv.” He greeted with a smile. “What's up?”

         “Have you seen Kayla around?” The blonde asked, calmly yet worry was painted on her face.

         “Oh, she's at the Sky Bar with Riley. Everything alright?”

         “Yeah, totally.” Liv lied, nodding. “Uh, I'll see you around?” Noah gave off a nod towards her, smiling.

   The blonde continued off to the Sky Bar, only to find Kayla Grant there with Riley Wilcox like Noah mentioned. Liv noticed one thing from Kayla, that made the blonde stop in her tracks before she approached her. It was the fact that Kayla had _that_  smile on her face. The same smile she had in photo that's on the counter back at Pups and Cups— it was as if their days weren't numbered.

 

          “Hey, Liv!” Greeted Riley as she noticed Liv. 

           “Hey.” She replied, heading up to their table.

           “You up here looking for MadMax?” Kayla teased in a snarky manner.

            “No! How can you even say that right now?!” Liv questioned, furrowing her brows.

            “Geez, chill, girlfriend.” Kayla raised her hands in surrender as Liv gave off a glare towards her.

            “Okay, I'm gonna go get you some drinks because you really need to cool down.” Riley spoke, awkwardly as she stood up and headed off to the counter.

            “How can you even stay calm in this goddamn situation?” Liv interrogated, confused.

            “Because it's just absolute bullcrap, Liv. Let it fly.” Defended Kayla.

            “Heather is dead because of these writings, Kayla!” Scolded Liv, sighing exasperatedly. “Where's Maggie and Tori?”

            “Dunno.” Kayla's shoulders rose into a shrug.

            “You don't know?” Liv gave off a skeptical look towards the raven haired girl. “What kind of person are you? You are unbelievable! Are not the least bit worried about them? What the hell—” The blonde was cut off when her phone beeped, it was from Maggie; telling Liv to meet her. “You _seriously_ have a problem.” Concluded Liv, before she left Kayla. Everything was just so unexpected for all of them. They weren't always this troubled, it all started when. . .


End file.
